


You Deserve to be Saved

by Horrorboi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 13:58:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14546226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horrorboi/pseuds/Horrorboi
Summary: Steve thought today was normal and that it would still be normal until he went to bed.But instead he finds his long dead friend in bathtub.





	You Deserve to be Saved

**Author's Note:**

> Steve finds his friend or who he thinks is his friend in his bathtub and he is determined to help him

 

 

 

 

 

Steve walks into his apartment and stops at his doorway area. He takes off his jacket and unlaces his shoes, trudging into his living room to relax. He sits down on his light green couch and closes his eyes, reminiscing about his day. He hears a noise come from his bathroom and his eyes crack open. _Is_ _someone in my house?_ He stands up and carefully pads over to his bathroom down the hall.

When he arrives at the door he carefully places his hand on the doorknob, and swings it open in one swift movement to reveal…

 

_Bucky?_

 

Correction, the Winter Soldier actually. But he was so sure that on that bridge the man under that mask, was his long dead friend James Buchanan Barnes. But it's impossible, his friend is dead.

 

But here was the assassin, laying in his bathtub, in his full black leather grab and wrapped up in Steve's soft acorn blanket that Nat bought for him from a _Wal? Mart?_

He lets out a soft breath and makes his way over to the bathtub. _It can't be him I know it can't be him._ He kneels on his squishy blue bath mat and slowly reached in to the tub to push back the long brown hair from the sleeping Soldier’s eyes.

“I thought you died Buck. How...how are you here?..” Steve says quietly.

In a flash Bucky's eyes open and steely look up at Steve. Steve startles but keeps petting Bucky's hair, hopefully making him understand that Steve won't hurt him.

Bucky tries to look up at Steve's hand in his hair but it's just out of his unmoved eyesight so he grabs Steve's hand tightly; Steve stills while maintaining eye contact with Bucky, wondering what he will do.

He surprises Steve by moving the blonde’s so that it cups his cheek, those oh so familiar ocean storm eyes becoming so much warmer. Steve shakes his head in disbelief, this man looks so much like Bucky he just needs to ask

“Bucky?”

He looks up at Steve and lets out a shaky breath, his stiff facial features melting at the word, before responding with a quiet “Steve…” Steve feels like he’s going to start crying. He’s so happy that he could throw up; but, at the same time he’s so confused. “Hey, Hey Buck, do...do you remember me?”

Bucky’s eyes drift away blankly, as if trying to remember before slowly returning to look at Steve. Steve softly rubs Bucky’s cheek with his thumb and gives him a half smile. “It’s okay if you don’t remember anything. I’m just so happy that you’re here right now.”

“St..eve..” Bucky says again, as if trying to will back the remembrance of the word.“Yeah it’s me Buck, I’m here. It’s going to be okay, I promise that I’m here and I'll protect you.” Bucky’s body convulses with a silent sob, tears immediately spilling down his pale cheeks. “Steve. Steve. Steve.” He chokes out before Steve gathers him into his arms, Bucky’s face being buried in Steve’s neck.

“Shh, it’s okay Buck I’m here. I’m right here.” Bucky loops his arms under Steve’s armpits and his hands grip onto the back of Steve’s light blue shirt, his body shaking like a leaf in a thunderstorm in Steve’s arms. “Steve..Steve.” Bucky repeats into Steve’s neck, his tears wetting Steve’s neck.

Steve separates from Bucky and takes his wet cheeks into his hands. “Hey, hey, Bucky it’s okay. It’s okay, it’s gonna be okay.”

Bucky moves his head upwards and connects his lips with Steve’s. Steve blinks in surprise before returning it, his lips pressing tightly against Bucky’s.

Steve tries to move away after a while but Bucky shakes his head quickly; his hands go up to the back of Steve’s head and he pulls Steve back to his lips again. He kisses Steve like if he stops the world will end and Steve matches, putting all the emotions he can into each kiss. Steve slips his tongue into Bucky’s parted mouth and dances with Bucky’s own.

In only a few seconds Bucky separates from Steve and gasps for air, his chest heaving up and down. Steve places soft kisses on Bucky’s cheeks but stops abruptly when Bucky pants “Bless me Stevie...where’d you..learn to..kiss like that?” Steve stares at him with wide eyes and a gaping mouth which makes Bucky’s face spilt with a giant grin.

“Oh god Bucky.” Steve breathes before crushing Bucky in another hug, which makes Bucky wrap his arms around Steve’s neck. “Hey now, golden saint Steve shouldn’t take the lord’s name in vain.” Steve lets out a wrecked chuckle “You’re still a massive jerk Buck.” “Love ya too punk. Still didn’t answer my question Stevie. Where’d you learn to kiss like that?” Steve blushes “Just a few girls, none of them were as good as you though Bucky.”

Bucky grins widely before it slowly disappears, along with the sparkle that Bucky always had in his eyes.

“Buck? Hey, hey, Bucky?”

Steve squeezes Bucky’s hand and cups his cheek but Bucky just looks at Steve like he’s a stranger. “Oh Buck..” Steve murmurs softly to himself before he picks up the discarded acorn blanket and wraps it around Bucky’s leather clad shoulders. “Hey buddy, do you wanna get out of the tub? We can go to my bed, it’s much comfier.”

Bucky looks up at him like a stone statue, none of his features giving off any sign of emotion, but he nods. Steve returns the nod and slowly has Bucky stand up and step out of the tub. “Come on let's get you out of all that leather and into something more comfortable.”

He leads Bucky out of the bathroom and then down the hall to his bedroom, Bucky’s hand squeezing Steve’s the entire time. When they get to the bedroom Steve makes Bucky sit on the bed all snuggled up in his blanket while he searches his closets and drawers for a soft sweater and sweatpants. He finally finds a nice soft navy blue poofy sweater and soft fuzzy brown sweatpants which he brings over to Bucky, who seems to be analyzing his every move. “Let’s get that leather off now huh?” Bucky nods and stands up to which Steve starts undoing the straps and peeling off the fighting gear.

He gets the weird armor top thing off of his chest and arms, trying his best to be careful with the metal arm. Soon Bucky is standing in front of Steve bare chested which of course makes Steve flustered and so he tries to get the sweater on him faster. Bucky interferes though by making his flesh fingers touch Steve’s pink dusted cheeks. Bucky tilts his head and says “Тепло.” Steve doesn’t understand the obviously Russian word so he just nods his head and replies with “Yeah yeah sure.” Bucky lets his hand drop and Steve makes him lift his arms so he can bring the sweater over his head. Bucky feels the sweater with his hands and looks up at Steve “Мягкий. сейчас?” Steve shakes his head as he tries to let go of his frustration. It makes him angry that he can’t understand Bucky, that the language gets in between his efforts to help him.

Steve takes Bucky’s hands and makes him stand up, as they now are moving onto Bucky’s leather pants. Steve looks up at Bucky and flushes even more “Um do you think that you can take off your pants or…?” Bucky stares at him blankly so Steve takes that as a no. “Okay no problem, I’ll just take off your pants..” His hands slowly go to Bucky’s hidden pants zipper and pulls the pull tab all the way down. He then takes the waistband and starts to pull the pants down on Bucky’s legs; he gets them down to Bucky’s knees but has to make Bucky sit down so he can get them off the rest of the way. He finally shucks them off which leaves Bucky in black medical boxers. He makes Bucky stand again and like dressing a child, he lifts each foot into each pant leg. Soon Bucky is sitting on the bed in the sweater and sweatpants but also wrapped up in two more blankets that Bucky got immediately attached to.

He looks up at Steve and tells him “Холодно.” Steve sighs and slips his phone out of his pocket to call Natasha, the only other person he knows that speaks Russian.

 

 

 

 


End file.
